thats_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolas Cassadine
Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine '''is a character from the soap opera '''General Hospital. Childhood Stavros Cassadine kidnapped Laura Spencer and forced her to have a child with him, which ended up being Nikolas. He was raised on Cassadine Island in Russia and had all the best tutors and private schools that anyone could have. When he was 12, his father died. He was taken to the United States to live with his mother. He met his stepfather, Luke Spencer, along with his half-siblings, Lucky and Lulu. He didn't connect with them right away, but he got along well with his aunt, Alexis Davis, and cousin Sam. Adulthood/Children Nikolas dated Emily Quartermaine, who was a few years younger than him. They ended up breaking up and he dated Courtney Matthews instead. She got pregnant right after their relationship began. She was diagnosed with encephalitis at the end of her pregnancy and died while giving birth to their son, Spencer. Nikolas married Emily and they raised Spencer together. Their relationship was solid until he turned five, and then they divorced. Nikolas slept with Elizabeth Webber and she got pregnant, giving birth to his son, Aiden, afterwards. He reunited with Emily soon after, though they didn't get married. They had their only child together, a daughter named Paige, and then their relationship changed. They ended up breaking up. Nikolas began a relationship with Nadine Crowell. She informed him that she overheard Emily saying she was still in love with him, and he left her to be with Emily. Nadine secretly gave birth to a child, Aubrey, though he wouldn't find this out until years later. Nikolas dated Brook Lynn Ashton, who he had a daughter, Nattie, with. Next came Elizabeth again, who got pregnant after a short relationship. Nikolas had a one-night stand with Claudia Zacchara, that resulted in a relationship when he found out both she and Elizabeth were having his children. Colton and Lola were born months apart, and he broke up with Claudia. Nikolas and Emily married again for good in November 1998. They were happily married until Emily was murdered in November 2006. Nikolas rekindled his relationship with Brook Lynn in 2008. They married in 2009, and she helped him to raise his children, especially Paige, who was left without a mother. That's Life Nikolas is running Cassadine Industries on his own. His wife, Brook Lynn, is on tour and he is training his two oldest sons on the family business. He is often inattentive to his high school aged children, though he does provide them with whatever they need. He does insist that they all learn to play the piano. Aubrey Crowell is attacked by the Text Message Killer. She needs a blood transfusion and she has a rare blood type. Nadine contacts Nikolas, informing him that he is Aubrey's father. Nikolas donates blood without hesitation and welcomes Aubrey into their family. Nikolas brings his children to a large ball that he has been invited to. When Paige brings her boyfriend Zack, the son of Sonny Corinthos, his associates are worried about his possible connection to mob money. Nikolas tells Paige to break up with Zack, and because she has always wanted his approval, she agrees. Paige is later attacked by the Text Message Killer. Lola, Nikolas's youngest child, is murdered by the Text Message Killer during the PCH fire. His children are upset at the fact that he is hardly ever around, and he vows to be better. When it Isn't Like it Should Be Brook Lynn is still on tour, and Aubrey is now a part of the Cassadine family. Nikolas still works a lot and there isn't much of a difference from how he acted in the past. On Paige's 18th birthday, a fire starts at Wyndemere. The entire castle is burned down, and Nikolas is killed. Sam and Jason end up taking custody of Paige and Nattie, Spencer is given Cassadine Industries, Paige is given Spoon Island (which she signs over to Spencer), and everything else is divided between the kids. Paige and Nattie don't understand why Brook Lynn hasn't come home yet or contacted them. Spencer tells them that he found divorce papers that had been drawn up and that Brook Lynn wouldn't be coming home. One Shots Trivia * His grandson, Cole Corinthos, is named after him. * Nikolas is tied for the man with the most children born to different women- he has children with six different women (Sonny Corinthos also has six).